Look What The Cat Dragged In
by HikariSama222
Summary: Heather Richmond, 7th year griffindor student, finds a cat and gets to keep it. Little does she know this cat is indeed Severus Snape, turned this way from a spell. Romance and Friendship will follow, read to see what happens. (not good at summaries lolllll) (PS: this is not bestiality either XD) Oh and you can read what Severus is thinking when it is in italics.


The bell rang, signalling the end of another dreadful potions class. With a relived sigh, Heather picked up her books and practically ran out of the classroom, her best friend on her tail.

"Hey wait up Heather!" her friend shouted after her, coming to a halt beside her.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I bother showing up for class anymore" Heather sighed.

"It's not quite hard to figure out, you get to look at professor Lockhart's fresh buns all class" She signed, daydreaming.

"Ew, you're the one who likes to look at them, Iris"she said, wrinkling her nose "Besides, I've seen better"

Iris gasped, her hand flying in front of her mouth "Oh no you did not just say that Heather! The man is simply gorgeous!"

"Meh, I can't seem to see past his inflated head taking all the place, not to mention his pitiful skills for potions.. or teaching... or anything for that matter" She concluded.

"Speak for yourself, I actually enjoy his classes, much more pleasant than when Snape teaches them." Iris smiled "well toodles darling, I have a date with Derek!" She waved goodbye.

Heather continued walking towards the courtyard, lost in thought.

Well, it was true, she thought. Professor Snape had never missed a single class in the whole of her seven years and now he had been gone for five days. This was the most important year, with the N.E.W.T.'s. True, it had been quite funny the first two classes, with Lockhart exploding cauldron after cauldron, but now she was growing tired of doing nothing in class. It was enough that he was ruining her defense against the dark arts class, too. Professor Snape was indeed a very unpleasant man, but at least they were doing something when he taught.

She snapped out of her reverie as she reached the courtyard, alarmed by loud laughing and shouting.

"What is going on over there" She wondered as she saw a few guys, in the middle of the courtyard, forming a circle around some black thing. She approached cautiously, her curiosity awaken.

As she drew close, she identified the black thing as a cat, which they were amusing themselves by kicking the poor creature. Anger shot through her veins as she closed up on them.

"Hey you!" She shouted to them " You lousy cowards! Hurting a poor cat just to satisfy your foul idea of entertainment. Get out of here, leave it alone!"

They all looked up at her "Meh, who's going to make us, heh?" One of the boys sneered at her.

Indignation colored her cheeks as she was about to retort some snide comment, but was stopped in her tracks as a hand shot out, closing around her shoulder.

"I believe that I will, boys" Dumbledore said, not kindly at all.

They looked at each other, gulping as they realized they were going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Wait for me in front of my office and I will be with you shortly". They nodded quickly as they ran away, presumably to Dumbledore office.

Heather directed her attention back to the cat, who seemed relieved .. His back leg looked badly injured and one of his eye was swollen and red. The poor thing.

"How could they do something so mean to a poor innocent cat"

"I do not know Miss Richmond" Professor Dumbledore sighed "But this cat needs serious medical attention. Why don't you bring it to the infirmary to madam Pomfrey.

"Alright"

She approached the cat cautiously, trying not to scare it. It struggled to jump up and run away but slipped on its injured leg, emitting a howl of pain. She bent down and snatched it in her arms before it attempted to hurt itself again. She was rewarded with some weak growls and hisses before the cat slumped and lost consciousness.

...

Heather brought the cat in the infirmary and tenderly set him down on one of the beds before rushing to get Madam Pomfrey. Heather explained quickly what had happened and pointed out where she knew the cat was hurt. Pomfrey took one look at the cat before getting to work, all the while whispering how young boys could be cruel.

Heather Glanced at the cat, noticing he was conscious, with only its unswollen eye open. She bent down and scratched him gently behind his ear.

"It's alright, little cat. Madam Pomfrey will make you good as new, just relax..." That was the last thing it heard as its eye slowly shut again.

...

When the cat woke again, it was greeted by the same girl, sitting in a chair across his bed. She was not looking its way, but was rather concentrated on the conversation between two other people. It looked at its leg, which was bandaged nicely and the swelling of its eye had reduced remarkably.

"Miss Richmond" Professor Dumbledore stated "Why don't you head back to class my dear? We have things covered up here. Come to my office after class, I shall have something to discuss with you alright?"

"Alright" She got up, grabbing her bag and headed out the infirmary. Dumbledore waited until she had shut the door behind her and turned his attention back at the cat.

"Well well well, Severus. Where did you go and get yourself in trouble again" He laughed quietly.

"Indeed" sighed professor Mcgonagall "How ever you know this Albus"

The cat's eyes widened, _"How does he know it is I, how could he possibly know" _

"Do not question me Severus, I know everything, that is all" Dumbledore proudly said. He heard snickering behind him. He turned sharply, his eyes mere slits.

Minerva only stared at the bedside table and appeared utterly fascinated with its sharp angles.

"_Astonishing..."_

"Now now Severus, remember, in dark times, a light is always nearby. I realize this may seem like the end of the world but fear not old friend, I have a solution" He chortled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"_You know how to undo this!? Well, perhaps I have misjudged you too swiftly..."_

"This is a perfect opportunity to keep an eye on Harry Potter" Dumbledore beamed.

"_Unbelievable, simply unbelievable. You insufferable old man!" _Severus the cat hissed at Albus aggressively. "_Here I was conceiving you had found a counter spell, but you are still extracting some usefulness out of me" _

"It is a marvelous plan ,you see, Heather Richmond, the girl who brought you here is a griffindor. I will simply explain that you have no owner and demand that she keep you. Then, that will give you a tremendous opportunity to keep an eye on him and report everything to me" Dumbledore carried on.

"_And how do you suggest I report to you, oh great one..."_ He tried to snicker. But only succeeded in choking over gods knows what.

"How do you suggest he report to you, when you can obviously not communicate together" She asked Albus, not paying attention to the chocking cat in the slightest.

"That is where you come in Minerva" Dumbledore added "You will talk to Severus and then report everything to me. Is this not a marvelous plan, everyone? And While you do this, I shall look for a counter spell or anything to turn you human".

Severus, having passed whatever he was chocking on replied _"I was under the impression you knew everything... I have no idea where this feeble opinion came from, however..." _rolling his eyes.

"I do not need a interpreter to comprehend what you just stated, Severus."He glared at the cat "Without further delay, this is what we are doing, good? Good." Albus then exited the infirmary.


End file.
